


What Kind of Future

by FutureofLeeChan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Flashbacks, Inspired by Music, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, No Plot/Plotless, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureofLeeChan/pseuds/FutureofLeeChan
Summary: First love never dies as other people says and Jihoon is willing to prove that.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What Kind of Future

**Author's Note:**

> Woozi's What Kind of Future is stuck in my head for a few days now and my soul won't be able to rest in peace if I'm not gonna do anything so I decided to make a story out of it. I don't really have any plot and just wrote what's on my mind so I'm really sorry if it's super lame. I tried my best, tho.
> 
> _italized words are flashbacks_

++.

**As if nothing happened  
I told myself that this is all a dream  
When I close my eyes and open them again  
I wanted to wake up with a relief **

Heaving a deep sigh, Jihoon stares blankly at his computer while the song keeps on blaring inside his studio. As the song continues to play, Jihoon doesn't seem to show any emotion aside from pain -- maybe because of the message of the song or how it literally describes the story of his life.

"I really am a fool, ain't I?" He told himself as the pang inside his chest continues to grow and without knowing it, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

It's been years but memories of her are still there, still hunting him.. still breaking him into pieces.

He's basically just a little kid when he starts feeling giddy for a certain person -- when he started feeling this so-called "butterflies in the stomach". He's just a little child in everyone's eyes and he knew to himself that he shouldn't be feeling this way.

_"Jihoonie~" the girl called out his name in a very cute way causing him to smile widely. There it goes again, the butterfiles in his stomach won't stop from rumbling -- it tickles him and at the same time, hurting him._

__

__

_"N..noona? Why are you still here? C..classes are all over, right?" He managed to ask while giving himself a mental slap for stuttering like an idiot._

_"Yes.. B-but, I want to watch your baseball practice.." Jihoon just stood there while staring at his noona's eyes for a few minutes . He didn't know if it was only him but he noticed that the older's cheeks were flushed which really matches with the color of the sky. It made her look **prettier.**_

**Our future that isn't lining up  
If I can go back in time  
Rather than roughly, but warmly  
Would I be able to let you go?**

_"I didn't know you compose good songs! Oh my gosh, Jihoonie! You should become a producer or an idol **when you grow up**!!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face and it didn't do any good to Jihoon in keeping his cool._

_"I.. I don't think I am in that level yet.." Jihoon said with a shy smile which earned a pinch from his noona._

_"Why not? I'm telling you, you'll go big!" She smiled at him -- it was sweet, comforting, and painfully heartwarming. And her eyes.. her eyes are as **beautiful** as **diamonds** \-- it is causing him shortness of breath whenever their eyes meets._

_The both of them entered a comfortable silence before the girl speaks again with a smile still plastered on her face._

_"Will you make a song for me too, Jihoonie?" she asked and from there, Jihoon made a mental note to himself that he really **adore her**._

**When we weren't over  
As I held onto whatever is left  
You let go of me as I refused**

_This is it! He'll be debuting soon! He couldn't wait to personally tell his family and friends in Busan that his 4 years of training is coming to a good ending._

_His years of training was indeed a rollercoaster drive -- it brought the best and worst out of him._

_Being able to meet SEVENTEEN was really a blessing to him. Jihoon never knew he would be able to have a second family. He is so happy but there's still this emptiness that he couldn't explain -- why is he **still lonely**?_

**This waiting  
It's not easy to endure  
If I forget some day  
As if nothing is wrong  
Our future will be empty and sad  
It's not that I want to forget you ******

********

********

_Jihoon slowly walked towards the bench where they always stay to do homeworks or to just chat with each other but unlike before -- she is no longer there. No one is there anymore, no one waiting for him unlike before._

_Of course, Jihoon, it's been 4 years -- everything's changed. She must've transferred to a different school now. She must have a new life now the same way as you having a completely new life without her._

_He sat on the bench as he opened his little notebook and starts writing on it. He feels so dumb and stupid thinking that everything stays the same once he came back -- thinking that he might be able to understand his feelings for her now that he's **20** , more mature & open-minded. This is not the future that he wanted. But what can he do? All he does is to write songs.. putting his entire feelings to all songs he is making thinking that in the future, his special someone will be able to know that these songs are dedicated for her._

_**"Will you make a song for me too, Jihoonie?"** _

**What kind of future is the right one for us  
Heaven isn't giving us an answer  
Or perhaps it's because I am too stupid  
But I don't know the answer**

"It's a song that I wrote to sing only once in my life." - **Woozi 2020**

**Author's Note:**

> The girl in this fic is referenced to Uji's first love during their OFD in Japan


End file.
